The present invention relates to a ventilating bed cushion, and more particularly to a ventilating bed cushion in which the ventilating device is movable to a desired position for forcedly ventilating a specific portion of a patient""s body lying on the bed cushion so as to avoid decubitus. The air supplying device can also provide steaming treatment effect and massaging effect. The ventilating bed cushion has wide application range and can be easily operated. In addition, the ventilating bed cushion has simple structure and is manufactured at low cost.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional bed 90 including a hard bed board 91 and a soft bed cushion 92. with respect to physically defective users, especially those who need to live in a hospital or lie on the bed for a long term, such as a patient, a maimed person or an old-timer, a relative or a guardian must frequently turn the patient""s body on the bed. However, in the case of hot weather or poor ventilation or insufficient turning, the patient often suffers decubitus on the back and additionally get hurt.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved bed product which is manufactured at low cost and can be easily operated to avoid the above problem.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ventilating bed cushion which is able to avoid decubitus and has wide application range and can be easily operated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above ventilating bed cushion which can also provide steaming treatment effect and massaging effect.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above ventilating bed cushion which has simple structure and is manufactured at low cost.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: